


Harry Potter and the Neut Union

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlantis, Dark Magic, Death, Divination, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gods, Jupiter, Light Magic, M/M, Male Slash, Mars, Mentions of Death, Neutral Harry, Olympians, Parseltongue, Romance, Sane Voldemort, Seer Luna, Seers, Smart Harry, Snake Voldemort, Time Travel, Vampires, War, Werewolves, dark cores, hatchling, light cores, magics, neutral, neutral magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes control of his own life after a mark appears on his right forearm during the summer. He and his friends intend to create a new side of the war. The Neut Union is born. But right under his nose, other things are happening. Things he'd never believe. His snake is dark, his 'tattoo' is more than it seems, and a not so manic Dark Lord is watching his every move. AN: LV/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is taking the summer after Sirius' death, into his own hands.
> 
> §
> 
>  
> 
> §
> 
>  
> 
> §§§ MEANS PARSELTONGUE.

**A/N: Hello, people! This is the first chapter of an idea I got. I do not think that this story will be super long in terms of how many chapters there will be.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**This is HP/LV.**

**ENJOY!**

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK! WARNING, I HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK STUFF. **

 

** § **

 

** § **

 

**§** **§§ MEANS PARSELTONGUE.**

 

* * *

Harry was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. Skipping trains and riding in cabs just out in the open when there were - apparently - rampant Death Eaters on the loose. He'd spent his entire summer, traveling about England as a whole. Instead of going to the Dursley's, he skipped into Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts. And once he had a lot of gold converted into muggle money, he left for his 'trip'.

And boy did he travel. He placed some concealer on his scar, got his eyes fixed, purchased some contact lenses, and let his hair grow out to his shoulders in a mess of black ink. He was currently a pale skinned, blue-eyed, vampire look alike, having gotten into using eyeliner. Only eyeliner though.

He had a new wardrobe, of mostly black and green clothing. Seriously, he was like a gothic Slytherin. He wondered what people would think if they saw him now. The boy savior, not being what everyone expected him to be.

It wasn't like he changed much. He was just doing as he wanted for once and fuck the wizarding world if they didn't like it. It was his life to change, not their own. And with everything he'd been up to recently, things would definitely change. Hopefully for the better though.

And no, he wasn't using magic with his wand. He'd learned about the Trace and it only worked if he used his wand. If he performed wandless magic inside the Dursley's house, which was protected by some sort of magic or whatever, the wards and such would alert the Ministry to magic being used and they'd immediately assume it was him doing it. Idiots, the lot of them. That was why he was charged for what Dobby had done in the summer before second year.

Harry could do minimal wandless but actually purchased a second wand from a shop in Knockturn Alley a while back. Unregistered. Yew, fifteen inches, and Basilisk Fang core. It was a perfect fit like his Holly wand was. Funny, how both wands represented dark and light. A physical manifestation of his inward battle of Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Of his actions in life. His temperament. Both equal sides of him, meeting in the middle. Grey.

Harry - now going by his actual name, Hadrian - liked London. It was nice to wear  _good_ clothing. His first major shopping experience was a riot.

He walked into the first store and was not assisted by anyone. Reason being, he was dressed in his usual cast offs from the Dursleys and the store was high end. Something a Malfoy would go to if it wasn't muggle related.

Hadrian walked right up to the main desk and tried to get the woman's attention three times. She studiously ignored him and he shrugged. It was her and the store's loss, not his.

"Alright. I guess I'll go spend several thousand quid across the street."

The woman was suddenly all open and friendly then, asking if she could help him. Her simpering reminded him of Umbridge.

"Yes, actually, you can knock that chip off your shoulder."

She froze in place and Hadrian noticed nearly everyone in the store, turn in their direction.

"Let me tell you something. You are a worker. That is it. You work in a high end fashion boutique that isn't even in a chain of businesses. Just because you work here, does not mean that you are better than me. I was under the impression that the 'customer is always right' and by your attitude toward me when I asked for assistance, you don't agree with that assessment. And that is why this is the only  **Farfalle's**  to exist, because your less than stellar attitude drives business away."

The woman stared at him, blinking slowly as she processed his words.

"As for how I'm dressed, my parents paid for my secondary education before they passed when I was a baby. The only acceptable clothing I have is for my boarding school which are too heavy to thick and to wear around London. My relatives don't buy me anything and instead, foist my fat cousin's clothing on me. I have finally reached the age where I can remove money from my trust fund that my parents had set up for me and I need a new wardrobe. I have no problem searching for a worthy place to purchase said clothing. Since this place isn't looking up, I'll even fly myself to Paris or New York if I have to." Half of it was a lie, but it was still fun.

And then some woman appeared from the back of the store, dressed in powder blue and shooing the person Hadrian had been chewing out, away. She was much nicer and apologized for her employee. This was Madame Farfalle.

She led him around the large shop, asking what he liked and what he could possibly see himself in. All he said was, 'black and green' and she was off with several other workers. Someone came over and pulled him into the dressing room area and proceeded to measure him. The young woman suggested that he eat a bit more, but other than that he looked fine according to her.

And then came the clothing and the shoes and even the pants, which were nice and silky and just bloody amazing.

Hadrian wasted about three thousand quid and it was all worth it.

His traveling was easily done as he glamoured his trunk and used an undetectable extension charm on the inside to hold everything. He hopped from place to place and even stayed in the Leaky Cauldron toward the end of the summer, just because he could. His school letter went there, because he registered as himself for the room.

Business was conducted when needed.

Shopping for school wasn't hard. He just spent more money.

It was during a trip through Knockturn to get to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary, that he found it. Or rather, it found him.

He did not look like himself, with long hair and different colored eyes. He looked healthier too. No one knew who he was. Not even  _it_.

**Sicarius Tenebrae**. The pet shop in Knockturn had an amazing snake displayed in the window and Hadrian couldn't help himself.

"What sort of serpent is that?" he asked the woman behind the counter.

'Sicarius Tenebrae', she had told him. The most dark of magical creatures. More than a Basilisk and more than a Dark Phoenix or even a Dementor. Venomous, lethal, and completely wild. Apparently, it was caught by luck a week previous. Somewhere in Scotland it had appeared and it took eleven wizards to stun it multiple times before putting it in a cage. One wizard died from the fatal bite.

Hadrian looked back to the resting serpent and realized that he wanted it, badly.

And he'd have it.

She warned him not to touch it or get too close, but he ignored her. He had an advantage when it came to serpents.

The black snake looked up at him suddenly, eyes a bright crimson, contrasting its dark scales smoothly. Impressively. He was nearly mesmerized.

And then it hissed.

§ _ **Foolish boy, attempting to 'befriend' me. He'll die like all the others.**_ §

Hadrian's head tilted, §" _ **That's not very kind. And here I thought you'd make a good companion. Apparently I was wrong.**_ § He turned to leave.

§ _ **Wait!**_ § he heard the forced hiss. § _ **You can speak Parseltongue?!**_ "§

§ _ **Yes. I'm doing it right now, aren't I?**_ § he snarked, frowning at the creature.

And the snake just laid there, staring at him. " _ **Point. Take me home with you!**_ "

§ _ **It's actually to the inn and then to school in a few days, but thanks for the permission.**_ §

And Hadrian purchased the snake. The amount he pent didn't really matter to him, he'd always have enough.

The snake had no name. Hadrian named him Felix. He felt lucky and all.

Felix didn't appreciate the name, so he added Maximus just to make it better. Felix Maximus, the Sicarius Tenebrae.

And then he asked for Hadrian's name.

"Hadrian Potter."

There was a hiss, a flick of the forked tongue, and then nothing else. Felix wrapped around his form and held on tightly. Harry didn't pay attention enough to see people staring.

When they were safely ensconced in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, he placed his new friend on the bed and went about setting his belongings in order. He'd have to ride the Express the next morning and preferred that everything was in order beforehand. Less work for him to do in the morning, which meant more time to sleep in.

The young wizard pulled his illegal wand from his pocket and waved it a few times, watching as his things moved about the room, placing themselves in order according to his desires.

§I _ **was under the impression that you couldn't use magic while in school still.**_ §

Harry turned to the serpent and smirked. § _ **Yes, with my own wand. But I got thissss in the alley that no one wantssss to be sssseen going into. It isn't being traced by the Ministry and I can do whatever I want with it.**_ §

Harry sat on the bed and pulled his toiletry bag onto his lap. He then placed his fingers against the contacts and pulled them out. He blinked repeatedly and shook his head a bit, before placing them in the little case with the solution.

§ _ **You changed eye color,**_ § Felix observed.

Harry nodded, § _ **Do you know what muggles are?**_ §

§ _ **Serpents know everything worth knowing,**_ § Felix responded.

§ _ **Okay then, well, they have developed a way for people to change their eye color for temporary instances. I already had my eyes fixed with the proper potion. I was trying to blend in and I used blue to do it.**_ §

Felix did not say anything after that. He just stared at Harry for a moment, and then bobbed his head toward Harry's right arm. § _ **What marking is that?**_ §

Harry looked down and sighed. "This is what spurred me on to doing my own thing this summer. It appeared a few days into the holiday and I decided to fix it a bit, so that people at Hogwarts don't get the wrong idea. It was originally the green eyed snake, but I had the wreath of Celtic knots, the lilies, and the  _Toujours Pur_  added on. In order, they represent my father, mother, and godfather. Apparently my father like Celtic traditions, my mother was named Lily, and my godfather made me heir to the House of Black - I'm actually a blood relative surprisingly, and my godfather did some odd blood ritual thing that I had to complete at Gringotts after he died - and the family motto is,  _Toujours Pur_. I don't know where the snake came from, but I couldn't get rid of it since it's pretty cool. I fixed it a bit, that's all."

It was a large black snake with bright green eyes, very much like Harry's own. Wrapped around it, was a Celtic knot and sprouting out of the loops and holes were various colored lilies. Finally, in a fanciful script above the picture, was the Black Family Motto. He was honoring his fallen family. Remus hadn't passed, that was why he wasn't on Harry's arm yet. Hopefully it would be a long time before the man was added to his arm.

He stared, remembering how much he had worried over the snake. Though it was on the right arm and lacked the skull, it still reminded him of the Dark Mark. He knew he'd have to fix it so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He shook his head and stood from the bed, stretching his hands high above his head, making his spine pop in several places. He groaned, not exactly in pain, but it wasn't like feeling your back shift felt good. He twisted a bit and moved his neck on circles until it too, popped.

§ _ **I have to go into the alley, do you want to come with me?**_ § Harry asked the serpent.

Felix's head bobbed and Harry picked him up.

§ _ **Yacko and Wacko are expecting me for a meeting. I'm their partner and am listed as a silent investor.**_ §

§ _ **Who are these partners you refer to?**_ §

Harry smiled, "My friends, Fred and George Weasley. I gave them a jumpstart on their business and already they are overtaking Zonko's business like it is nothing. I don't want others to know that I take part in their business. I want them to get famous on their own and not just because people know I'm part of it. Instead, they just make merchandise that has to do with me. The only store I will let use my face for their creations. Also, I know how muggles work and what they've been able to create without magic. So I pass on ideas and they create them but  _with_ magic, making the quality much better."

Harry made sure that his room as protected, before venturing out into the alley.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was bright and filled with young people who were eagerly trying out the various things. Fred and George were always kind enough to let people try out the merchandise, which ensured them more sales. If people knew what it did, they were more likely to purchase said item. Harry actually made that suggestion and added some more funds to the monthly deposit in their shared account, to go toward it. A lot of muggle businesses lost would be patrons because they got snippy over testing the product before buying it. This way, revenue went up nine percent since opening the store.

Harry was soon face to face with the twins. Both were dressed in very expensive dress robes purchased from Twilfit and Tattings. Dark auburn in color, with orange/red pin stripes. Fred, who had a green ring around his left eyes, was wearing a blue cravat. George, who had a green ring around his right eyes, was wearing a red cravat. Both had their fiery hair spiked upward and smirked down at him from their near foot advantage. He briefly considered them, mentally remaking how unfair it was that they got to grow so tall, leaving Harry so far behind them. Then again, Harry was far behind everyone, so it wasn't like this was a new development. He had gotten used to it.

The three shared a look before nodding and saying simultaneously, " _Non compos mentis_." It was their way of identifying each other as who they claimed to be.

They grinned and lead Harry into the back room that was under wards placed by Bill Weasley himself. Already in the room, were Neville Longbottom, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Tracey Davis. The group was currently made up of eight Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and one Slytherin. Tracey's family was neutral and she held nothing against the other Houses at Hogwarts, so she was asked by Padma, to attend the meeting. Everyone had been sworn to an Unspeakable Oath for the meeting and the twins had ensured that everyone was properly situated, before allowing them entrance.

"We've got Lee manning the shop so we could be here," Fred told him as he sat at the large circular table. George followed suit and nodded, "Yeah, he's already told us his views so he wouldn't need to be here."

Harry nodded to each other them and drew his new wand. He waved it once and each person stood and announced themselves and their family motto. Harry did the same once it was his turn, using the Black Family Motto as his opening.

"Okay, we are here to discuss the upcoming war and the sides that are available to join. What they fight for and what we think as the Neutrals."

Harry pulled a small blue, beaded bag from his pocket and opened it. He then pulled out a large muggle chess set. He actually had two sets but only because he needed another queen piece. He wasn't going to use the magical pieces because they would assume that it was a real game and wouldn't shut up if that happened.

He placed the wooden board on the table and enlarged it with his wand. He then pulled out his pieces and set of the four queens.

"We have Voldemort," Harry said, holding up the black queen and ignoring the shivers some of the people visibly had. He then placed the piece on a black square and left it there. "He represents the Dark Side of the war."

He then held up the white queen, "This is the Ministry. Truly broken and full of lies on the inside, but pulling off an air of purity and perfection on the outside. They are white and will go over here." He then placed the piece on a white square, a good distance from the black queen.

"Finally, we have Dumbledore, whose queen I have decorated personally." He held up the piece, a former white queen that had been decorated with orange stripes and purple polka dots. As he set the piece down on a white square that was an equal distance to the other queens. He managed a smirk when the others snickered. It was indeed, very Dumbledore.

"Each has their own pawns," he said while putting the proper pawns beside each queen. "Each has their own agenda," he told them while placing the proper kings beside each queen.

"The queens protect and fight for their king, which in this case, are their ideals and what they hope to gain by winning this war."

Everyone was nodding, Ron was looking at Harry with an impressed gaze. Harry was getting better with strategy and understanding of chess it seemed.

"Now, everyone hears that Voldemort is just plain evil and bad and nothing he fights for its good. But since we aren't on the inside, we don't really know what he fights for. Obviously, the people who don't like him will not explain his views to us and will just twist it until it is wrong and sounds terrible. So," Harry looked at Tracey then. "we need to learn of what his motives truly are."

Tracey nodded and stood, drawing everyone's attention. No one sneered at her presence, which Harry was glad for.

"Lord V-Voldemort, has many followers in Slytherin. Many families that come from Slytherin, however, he has many from other Houses as well. My family is neutral and wants nothing to do with either side of the war and therefore my roommates, who are all purebloods and all plan to either support the cause or join it fully, have no issue with speaking about things in front of me, because I don't care."

She took a deep breath. "Muggleborns come into the magical world and change things they don't understand. The purebloods are very angry and the Dark Lord has capitalized on that, by promising to return things back to the Olde Ways. Rituals, books, certain types of magics in general, will be brought back. Things that had been cast aside due to muggleborns misconstruing what they truly meant."

Hermione raised her hand instantly and Tracey nodded to her.

"What do you mean by 'magics'?"

"There are three kinds of magical cores. Light, Neutral, and Dark. It doesn't matter what core you have, anyone is capable of murder or torturing someone. Unfortunately, the Ministry doesn't want to admit this, especially with how muggleborns over the centuries have reacted to it. These days, anyone with a Neutral or Dark core is frowned upon and are usually treated with no respect by those with  _Light_ cores. A Light core produces Light Magic, a Neutral core produces Grey Magic, and a Dark core produces Dark Magic.

Dark Magic is not to be mistaken for the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts can be utilized by Light and Grey Magic as well. I personally, have Grey Magic."

Hermione was nodding and Harry noticed that she had a notepad out and a quill that was writing things down for her. Beside her, Ginny raised her hand.

"Do you know where the term 'blood traitor' came from? We only ever hear it from Slytherins."

Tracey nodded again and winced a bit. "My family is considered to be traitors to the blood, because my father married a halfblood. The term came about when the House of Weasley, still a legitimate part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which are the twenty-eight families who were still fully pureblooded by the 1930s, protested against being labeled as such because they have always had an interest in muggles. When refusing to drop the interest and respect for muggles and those of muggle blood, they were labeled thenceforth as 'blood traitors'. The term soared after that and is everywhere these days in Britain."

The Weasleys who were in attendance all frowned, not liking the fact that their family was the one that such a vile term was based off of.

"Tracey, what are Voldemort's other plans?" Harry intervened, wanting to get everything back on course.

"Segregation of the muggles and the magicals. The reason there hasn't been any muggle attacks recently, is because he doesn't care for muggles in the least. He wants the magical world blocked off from the muggles and will have no qualms about killing anyone who gets in the way of his plans. The magicals are better and therefore shouldn't have to be subjected to muggles."

Hermione's hand was up again. "What about the muggleborns? Is he just going to let them go? Will he bind their magic? Will he kill them?"

Tracey sighed. "He has some idea about taking them from their parents as soon as they are born and wiping the parents' minds, but I can find so many loopholes in that plan. I'm not too sure how that would play out."

Hermione and many others were frowning. Harry could also see many loopholes in that plan. "What about laws?"

Tracey could only shrug. "Nothing about that has been mentioned in my presence, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, anyway."

Tracey took her seat and waited for something to happen.

Harry stood.

"The Ministry is fine with sitting back and making laws against creatures. I for one, do not agree with them. They also are easily being overrun by purebloods who hate muggles and muggleborns and are trying to wave their money around to get what they want. The Ministry is full of fools and liars and ninety-five percent cannot be trusted. Even with Voldemort back and everyone knowing it, they are doing nothing about it. We can count on the Ministry to continue on as it is. Doing absolutely nothing to better the magical world."

The others were all nodding. He knew he wasn't wrong, it was the simple truth. All facts pointed to laziness in regards to the Ministry.

"I don't know about any of you, but I will never side with the Ministry. I refuse to propagate any of their rubbish."

Everyone nodded to that. Harry placed a large red X on the mental image in his head. The Ministry was out completely.

"I personally, know most of Dumbledore's views," Harry continued, fixing his attention to the tri-colored queen.

"He thinks we should join with muggles and be one happy world, get rid of all Dark Arts and Dark Magic, stop using verbal segregation against the bloods, befriend all magical creatures and give them rights, and overall use love as a driving factor in our lives."

Luna stood then and Harry sat quickly, because Luna was a Seer and she was never wrong about anything.

The blonde looked at each of them equally, her light grey/blue eyes oddly focused. "If the old Bumblebee should win the war, the end would draw nearer than if the mighty Basilisk should be victorious."

She then sat and everyone turned to Harry, leaving him to explain. "The magical community is foolish in believing that muggles aren't a threat. If we do as Dumbles wants, they will destroy us easily and quickly. People hate that which they don't understand and Hermione and I personally know the kind of firepower muggles have developed. Killing whole civilizations in a few seconds, they'd wipe the magical world from existence, or enslave us somehow. If Voldemort should win, we'd have a lot longer before the muggles discovered us, but the end would still come eventually."

Hermione looked uncomfortable, but she did not deny anything he said.

Harry waved his wand against.  _Flagrate_ was used as a list of the goals each side of the war had, appeared above each queen piece. Each burning letter standing out in white hot flames.

"The Ministry is worthless, which leaves Dumbles and Voldy. Both have points that I agree with and then have points I disagree with. The question now is, do we," he said, waving his hand around the table, "just sit in the middle until times become too rough and we have to choose a side?"

He plopped all the remaining pieces, which had been colored grey to represent all neutrality, in the center of the three sides. The king piece was in the very center of the neutrals.

"Do we allow that to come to pass, or do we create a new side of the war?" he asked, pushing Dumbledore's queen over and then setting the grey queen and her king and forces, into a corner of its own. By now, the chess board was divided into four parts, each queen and king had their own corner, which was protected by their pawns, bishops, knights, and rooks. He then pulled a small golden globe he'd purchased a few days previous, out of his bag and set it in the center of the board. The mutual 'prize' for each of the factions.

Neville chose to speak then.

"If there is a fourth side to the war, how would we even go about spreading the word? What are we fighting for? What name would we go by? Would we even fight?"

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, "If we do fight, I say we wait until the major battle ends and when the supposed winner is all that's left, we overpower them in their moment of weakness. They'd have the chance to either lose their magic or submit. I don't think any of us are keen on killing people who don't agree with our views on magical life, are we?"

Everyone's head shook in the negative. Harry thought that particular idea was good. Allowing the enemies to wear each other out and stepping in when at full power, in order to end it once and for all.

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded along with the idea. "That's rather good. I like that idea. I had one of my own that I've been considering, should it come to it."

Parvati and Padma chose to enter the conversation, "What is it, Harry?"

"You all know that this war is only taking place in Britain, right? This isn't going on anywhere else in the world. The British Ministry controls the other Ministries but the main fight is here. Once the changes are made, the others will most likely follow suit lest they be demoted or possibly killed or coerced. That is why it's all on British soil.

What if I were to find a large island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and have it warded to the teeth, against muggles and magical beings who wish to do harm? The Goblins like me since I'm respectful and would most likely have no issue with creating a Gringotts Branch for that specific area. I'd have homes and shops built, almost like a tropical version of Diagon or Hogsmeade. All the people who want nothing to do with the war, or what will happen until the battle, could stay there," he suggested.

"That sounds lovely," Hannah Abbott smiled.

Susan Bones nodded but was frowning, "Though a bit cowardly. Just sit around and wait for all of the bad to happen and then just pop out of nowhere?"

Ron shook his head. "It a widely known battle tactic. It goes by many names but the one I learned was, 'Await the Exhausted Enemy at Your Ease'. It has to do with wit and cunning. A very Slytherin tactic actually."

"What are we fighting for, though?" Fred asked, wanting to get to the point.

Hermione held up her notepad. "I have a list written down and tell me if you approve or disapprove."

She cleared her throat.

**-Equality for Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns.**

**-Giving Magical Creatures the rights they deserve as living or non-living creatures.**

**-Properly note the different Magical Species as either being or non-being.**

**-Bring back the proper traditions and practices that have been thrown to the side by the Ministry.**

**-Make sure that all Magical cores are accepted and that no one is treated better or worse, than anyone else simply because of their Magic.**

**-Continue to keep our communities from the muggle world for as long as possible.**

**-Properly instruct the magical world on what true muggles are like, because the schools seem to be lacking in that area.**

**-Remain congenial to the muggles that must interact with our world due to their children being thrust into it.**

**-Possibly try to find a way to better locate magical children before they receive their Hogwarts letters, in order to ensure that their families, parents, or guardians do not ostracize them for what may seem to be 'freaky' behavior.**

**-Fix the education system especially in Hogwarts. A lot of old classes that weren't even considered Dark were binned due to Ministry interference.**

**-Work on the House Unity at Hogwarts and possibly change what the are going for. Not prestige, but maybe a party or something along those lines.**

**-Keep a close eyes on the Hogwarts students. Maybe come up with a way to determine that their home lives aren't filled with abuse. Too many children are being hurt right under our noses and nothing is being done about it.**

**-Possibly develop a Magical primary school so that the children who are muggle raised don't have to suffer losing the friends they've had all their lives. They'll be among their own kind and others who understand accidental magic.**

**-Find some way to create more jobs. The reason so many people leave for the muggle world after Hogwarts, is because there aren't enough jobs, or, the business owners are prejudiced against their blood.**

**-Get rid of Umbridge.**

As she finished off, everyone was snickering into their hands. Some of those hands were scarred due to said insufferable pink toad that really needed to go.

George was looking at Hermione. "We might want to remove the blood equality thing. I think that just may be too big of a leap for some people. Just because they don't agree with all of Voldemort's plans, doesn't mean they don't agree with some of his views. We shouldn't jump ahead so quickly."

"Yeah," Fred murmured. "Some purebloods are very particular and will decide not to join us simply for that reason alone."

The muggleborn looked around and huffed when everyone else nodded along. " _Fine_."

Harry couldn't help but comment, "I never understood why Voldemort would bother propagating something that would consider him a second class citizen. He's a simple Halfblood like me, which proves that the purity of your blood doesn't mean a thing in the face of your power. Just look at Hermione."

The witch flushed and sent him a playful glare. "Hush, you. Is there anything on the list that should be nixed?"

"I liked it all," Ron said.

The Patils nodded their agreement. The Hufflepuffs seemed to agree too.

Tracey was staring at the table. "I think you should make it a point that we do not agree with Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, or the Ministry. That we intend to change a lot of things. It has to be clear, because Slytherins are used to searching for loopholes and possible lies. Getting the rest of the neutral Slytherins to join this cause, will be an uphill battle, you understand this, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "But it's worth every life. Dumbledore and Voldemort are both so stupid, wasting lives for no reason. Dumbledore's stupidity comes from being so bloody naive. Voldemort was a foolish youth. According to Dumbles, he was fixated on immortality and that it has changed him. That's the reason why he's all snakey now. I mean, Tom Riddle is literally the most attractive person I have ever seen and apparently he was extremely intelligent  _and_ charismatic. He could have been Minister easily. He had the makings to be amazing and to do some good for the magical world and his fear of death completely fucked his mind up. I'd be surprised if he was actually sane in the mind. He's so lost and I highly doubt that Dumbledore's whole plan of offering him a chance to repent before being killed, is going to work."

"Dumbledore wants to give the Dark Lord a chance?" Tracey asked in bewilderment, looking horrified.

Harry nodded, "I  _told_ you, he's naive."

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with wanting to believe that there is still an amount of good even in someone like Voldemort," Hermione chastised, though she didn't look like she was believing in what she was saying.

"In most cases, yes. But Dumbledore is purely under the impression that love can do anything and I don't want to be rude, but no. He thinks it was purely love that let me survive that night fifteen years ago and that's a load of codswallop. My mother enacted Blood Magic, through her sacrifice. Blood Magic is illegal by the way. Voldemort himself said that it was Olde Magic that he hadn't anticipated. That got me curious. I had my mother's protection so long as I lived under the roof of someone who shared blood with her. Voldemort would never be able to touch me while her protection was in place. Once he used my blood to get himself a body, we were suddenly both filled with the blood of Lily Evans, completely negating the protection. Though her actions were spurred on by love, the protection doesn't inherently  _come_ from it."

"Why is Blood Magic illegal?" Ginny asked.

"It is only illegal in Britain," Luna supplied, looking off into the distance. "The other countries couldn't be swayed."

"I thought the British Ministry was the Head," Harry pointed out.

Luna nodded, "But the other Ministries have different ways of passing laws. Such things can be voted for by the public in most other countries."

"Is Britain really so far behind the times?" Susan asked.

"Yes," the Seer nodded.

"It's sort of sad, when you think about it," Hannah sighed.

"Especially when they try to sell us on the whole, Hogwarts being the best school there is and yet I can list a bunch of others that are much better."

"Which ones?" the Weasleys all asked simultaneously.

Harry grinned, "Mahoutokoro in Japan, Beauxbatons in France, and Salem Witches' Institute in America, just to name a few."

"So are we going to try to gather people during the terms at school?" Ginny asked, posing the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Be discreet," Harry ordered. "Don't just outright blab. Be Slytherin.  _Real Slytherins_ , meaning those who  _aren't_ Malfoy, are smart enough to get information without people realizing. Malfoy is pathetic and it embarrasses me that when people think of Slytherins today, they think of him. And I was supposed to  _be_ in Slytherin and if that means being like Malfoy, I'd slit my own throat."

Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"So,  _Operation: Locate the Neutrals_  is in effect?" Neville proposed.

The Weasley twins grinned at the name and nodded. "What is the name of our side?" Fred asked. "Can it be something actually cool?" George asked immediately after his brother.

"There is the Ministry, the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. We need a name that doesn't sound like it can be plucked and beheaded, nor like it could really use a diet," Tracey stated, much to the humor of everyone else.

Luna snapped to attention and simply said, "Neuts."

"Huh?" Everyone asked at once.

"We will go by Neuts, short for Neutrals. And we'd be able to discuss the faction in public, because people would assume that we are talking about the N.E.W.T. testing in seventh year. It'll all be fine."

Harry stared at everyone and nodded slowly, "Okay then. We are the Neuts. Can we add anything to that or do you just want it to remain as it is?"

"Whatever tickles your fancy."

"Fred, George, can you come up with a name involving the new words Neuts, that doesn't sound ridiculous?"

"Yes!"

The two turned toward one another and began conferring. They faced the room again and announced as one, "The Neut Union. Neuts for short."

"I like it," Tracey smiled.

The others nodded.

"Alright then," Harry started. "Each of us must very calmly gather a list of the families and people that want to remain neutral. Then, we shall decide if the island idea, or the Exhausting the Enemy idea, will be used. I may have to bring back the D.A., but of course name it differently."

Everyone nodded and stood. As one body they all raised their right hands and stated. "Mischief Managed." The Oaths sprung up from each other them, different colors that wrapped around each individual. The lights receded.

As Harry waited for his chess pieces to return to his bag, he smiled at he twins, who wanted to show him some of their new merchandise.

Ron and Hermione joined him a moment later.

"You two finally an item?" the teen asked after a minutes of staring.

They flushed. "Yeah."

"Good. Now, come on. The twins have stuff to show us."

"Mate, when did you get a Sicarius Tenebrae?"

* * *

The Dark Lord known as Voldemort, was not happy. In fact he was very irate and was longing for someone to torture.

How this had happened, he'd never know. But there was no conceivable way out of it and he had tried. Oh, Merlin had he tried. No matter what he did though, his bloody magic would not awaken, and he was stuck in the form of a very much sought after serpent, with no way of returning to his humanoid form.

And then he was captured and was sitting in that rotten pet shop in Knockturn for days.

But then a young wizard with strange blue/green eyes entered the shop. He was dressed in very expensive looking clothing and had shoulder length silky black hair. The boy perused the animals for several moments, before his gaze landed on the Dark Lord.

The old wizard wasn't expecting a Parselmouth. He'd insulted the boy, but changed his tune when realizing that he could possibly be his only way out of the shop.

The boy bought him, spending a ridiculous amount of Galleons like it was nothing. He then returned to the Leaky Cauldron of all places while informing the Dark Lord of how he truly was, after naming him. Harry bloody Potter.

The Dark Snake Lord was half tempted to bite the boy right there, but he had questions that he wanted answered. How was the boy a Parselmouth? What was wrong with his eyes? Why was he suddenly dressing as if he wasn't a vagabond? Why wasn't he being chaperoned by the Order of Flaming Flamingos? Why did he suddenly look incredibly attractive? So attractive, that he managed to raise the Dark Lord's interest a bit?

And then the boy pulled out a white wand, which was definitely not the wand he'd used in all the other times they'd crossed each other's paths. He wordlessly did magic like it was nothing. And then he removed small thin objects from his eyes, returning them to their original Avada color. Apparently they were muggle objects used to change the color of ones eyes.

And then the boy brought him into the Alley and he was an unknown witness to the oddest meeting of his life.

The children had decided to take matters into their own hands and discuss the war. Seventy percent of the wizarding population weren't doing anything but putting their hopes on a teenage boy, but here these children were, discussing their own side of the war.

He was silent the entire time, questions just building and building in his mind.

The boy was so willing to protect all the neutral people in the war. It was astonishing.

When he insulted the Dark Lord's intelligence, he nearly hissed at that. What would he know?

But he knew. He knew what the Dark Lord used to look like before he made his Horcruxes. How, unless he came across a Horcrux in his young life.

The children created their own agenda, which in truth, he could not find any fault with. Everything on that list was something he personally felt should be made the law. Everything but the equality of the bloods. Though he did have to hand the Potter brat the flag on supporting a notion that would name both of them second class and unworthy. And truly, blood status did not matter in the least. Voldemort just wanted more followers to do his bidding.

Why weren't these children not following Dumbledore? Without the Slytherin girl, the rest were of supposedly light Houses. What made them doubt Dumbledore and decide to make their own faction within the war? When did they grow minds of their own? And why was he feeling more interested in their agenda than his own agenda? Why did he seem to feel that they made a better point to what needed to be done, than he did?

And they called him insane. He did not appreciate it, but he had to think about all that he had done in the name of immortality. He'd wasted a long amount of his youth, though he knew that wizards could live up to two centuries. Maybe he was a bit too excited.

The children weren't under Dumbledore's thumb, nor the Ministry. Unfortunately, they didn't agree with the way he went about things, otherwise, they may have been capable of being good followers.

The end of the meeting was rather interesting. Potter spent time with his friends, before doing some business with the red headed twins.

At the end of the evening, the boy transfigured him a bed out of the chair in his room. He then placed a warming charm on it. He didn't miss how the boy set up various wards and protections on his bed, then the doors in the room. Finally, he turned the light out and hissed a wish for a good night to the serpent lord.

§ _ **Sleep well,**_ § the Dark Lord hissed back.

The boy left him in the darkness of the room, where he had an entire night to review everything in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done!**

**Non compos mentis- Latin. _Not sane_.**

**Sicarius Tenebrae- Latin. _Assassin of Darkness_.**

**Toujours Pur- Latin. _Always Pure_. Really is the Black Family Motto.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry/Voldemort/Tom fics.**

**Check me out on Tumblr.**

**See ya! :D**

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK! WARNING, I HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK STUFF. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Voldemort is Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> §
> 
>  
> 
> §
> 
>  
> 
> §§§ MEANS PARSELTONGUE.
> 
> LUNA BEING BADASS.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Check me out on Tumblr. I follow back!**

* * *

Harry fed Felix several plump, black rats early the next morning. He had to make sure that the poor serpent wouldn't be starving on the train ride to Hogwarts. Once the snake announced that he was full, Harry was able to collect his belongings and leave the Leaky Cauldron.

He bade Tom a fond farewell as he slipped out the muggle door and onto the pavement of muggle London. He walked a few blocks and hailed a cab with ease. The cabbie gave him a horrified look when he saw the large snake wrapped around Harry's neck. The teen reassured him that the snake wouldn't harm him and had already eaten that morning.

The ride was stiff and Harry caught the cabbie sending him covert glances in the rear-view mirror several times. Felix behaved himself though. In fact, he was sleeping, or at least looked like he was. There was no actual need for concern.

Kings Cross was a welcome sight. Only about four hundred miles until he was finally home. Harry grinned at the cabbie and handed him twice the amount that his fare was and thanked him for the ride. With some help, the teen was finally heading into the building.

The platform wasn't as filled so early in the morning and Harry was able to get himself a nice compartment at the back of the train. He then proceeded to expand its size. Such transfiguration took a lot of power and time in order to get correct. The train was a muggle device and performing magic on muggle electronics, could have negative effects. However, the train had been subjected to many spells over the years and hadn't wrecked yet, so it should be safe.

With a lot of concentration, he managed to lengthen the seats on either side and expand the racks above them. Undetectable Extension charms and several other charms, layered on top of each other for extra protection purposes. He then pulled a large brick from his trunk and transfigured it into a table that was placed in the center of the compartment. So many things that could be done now that he had a further understanding of his magic.

Hermione was the next person to arrive from the group. She blinked at his changing of the compartment, but smiled nonetheless. Once her things were situated, they sat back, comparing the assignments that were due on the first day.

Slowly, everyone else showed up.

The compartment was filled with various aromas as everyone pulled out some form of food that they had brought. They'd decided to have a sort of luncheon on the train. The Trolley would be a sort of dessert for later on.

Felix rested above their heads on the racks of luggage.

Everyone was able to truly enjoy themselves when the Prefects' meeting ended, allowing Hermione and Ron to return to the fun.

Their time was eventually disrupted by Malfoy, which wasn't really shocking.

"Well, well, well. Blood traitors and mudbloods, being all friendly."

"Of course we're friendly, Malfoy, we're  _friends_ ," Neville sneered, making his friends snicker. It was great that the teen had finally grown into himself.

Felix decided to make himself known by hissing rather loudly and slithering off the rack and dropping onto the table. Draco jumped at the loud noise and stepped back in fear as the red eyed serpent stared at him fixedly, head bobbing to and fro.

"S-s-s-s-snake!"

" _Very good,_ Draco!" Harry praised slowly. "You know what the animal that symbolizes your House is. Congratulations."

The collected magicals all snorted with humor, making the blonde's face turn an unattractive shade of puce.

"You'll get  _yours_ , Potter!"

As the prat slammed the compartment door and ran away down the corridor, Harry turned to his friends and asked, "Is it me, or have his insults and threats gotten worse over the years?"

"It wasn't like they were good to begin with," Susan murmured into her goblet, setting off another round of snorts.

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Hey, who is going to be the Defense professor this year?"

Hermione was frowning, "If this one tries to use the Cruciatus on any of us, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Mione, you wouldn't be the only person getting revenge if that came to pass."

Luna looked up from her Quibbler and smiled, "This year, there is a new professor. But they are not there for what you think."

"You're not going to tell us any more than that, are you?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Right," Ron nodded.

"I have a new puzzle to do!" Ginny announced, pulling a box from her bag. "Once all the pieces are connected, magic lodges them together completely to create a sort of wall hanging that won't fall to pieces. It'll move too!"

"I brought a Quibbler for anyone who wants one," Luna announced, passing both Ginny, Harry, and Neville a copy.

"I brought Chess," Ron stated, pulling out two new sets of Wizards' Chess.

The compartment door slid open and the trolley maid smiled at them. "Anything off the trolley dears? First pick!"

Harry nodded and raffled off a long list of things that he wanted, before handing over the appropriate sum of money that passed through four pairs of hands before making it to the old witch.

The sweets were then passed back and put in the center of the table. The witch never questioned it and just smiled at them before continuing on her way.

"These are for a particular reason," he stated. "We need to make sure that everything is settled for the school year. We're going to get bored at some point. Just take what you want."

The others sat back, each having grabbed a sweet. Harry then began listing off the plan to recruit others to their cause. The train ride went by smoothly.

* * *

Voldemort stared around the compartment at the children that laughed and joked with each other. His Hogwarts years had never been like that. He usually sat alone on the train and ignored others until it came time to start Prefect/Head Boy duties. He never had fun on the ways to and from Hogwarts. Looking at the students, he could tell how much he may have missed out on.

And then Lucius' boy entered the compartment and he'd never been so disappointed in his life. That was the boy he had set on killing Dumbledore. The one who had earned himself such a 'great honor'. That was supposed to be the silent and cunning Slytherin that would bring the end to the Light Lord once and for all.

And yet he was no more than an immature child. Voldemort had never been so embarrassed in his life. Not even that time he caught the older boys at the orphanage, could compare to this. Lucius would receive a nice  _Crucio_ when the Dark Snake Lord returned to normal.

Speaking of the painful Unforgivable, the children were discussing it. As in the former Defense professor tried to actively use said curse on a student. What was Dumbledore doing to the school? Shouldn't the person have been sacked immediately after such an incident occurred? Of course this was just another example of Albus' ineptitude at being the Headmaster of Britain's only wizarding school. He couldn't keep Defense professors and danger seemed to lurk around every possible corner.

Contrary to popular belief, he had not cursed the position. Albus was just  _that bad_  at finding professors that had the skill to remain in said position. Severus had told him of Lockhart. Lupin would have stayed if Severus' jealousy and past anger hadn't gotten the better of him. Barty was Kissed and obviously Moody was not brought in to teach the next year. And then he was told of Umbridge, who was actually appointed by Fudge.

He just didn't understand why Albus had allowed it. The School Board of Governors had control over who was placed in the a school, not the Ministry. In fact, the Ministry held no power whatsoever in the choosing of students or professors, so why had Albus allowed the fool Fudge do such a thing? Was it possibly to get on his good side so that the fool would admit that the Dark Snake Lord had actually returned, or was there another reason altogether?

The Dark Snake Lord was certain that the blonde girl with the dreamy gaze, the one whom everyone called 'Luna', was a Seer. Whenever she spoke, everyone listened without questioning her. Apparently, she had a habit of not being wrong. Potter had located himself a Seer and hadn't had to go through hell in order to earn her trust. From the looks of it, the dotty girl was strange and most likely not accepted among the Hogwarts students because of her eccentricities. Potter was the kind of person to be kind to everyone and she most likely aligned herself with him because of his kindness.

Potter carried him gently. Another thing that completely shocked him. Potter being kind to a serpent, let alone knowing how to speak the language of the snakes. His pale hands stood out against the Dark Snake Lord's scales, both hands slipping up and down slowly in a comforting manner.

Potter was calm, even with a twenty-five foot long snake wrapped around his body. A creature whose head was resting right beside his ear. And yet he walked about and joked around with his friends as if it was another day in his life and that the most dark creature in existence wasn't clinging to his thin frame. His much too thin frame.

Seriously, did the boy ever eat? Voldemort was certain that he wasn't at a healthy weight for someone at his age and he was much too small physically to be healthy.

The Dark Snake Lord had to reign himself in as he laid eyes on the Light Lord. The fool of a man who believed that everything could be handled with 'love' and 'affection'. Voldemort had never felt any of that in his life and he wasn't about to start spouting out kindness with every breath.

Potter seemed to notice his annoyance, because his hands returned to the black scales, calmly running his fingers over them, unknowingly setting the Dark Snake Lord's nerves at ease.

Crimson eyes took in the various looks of horror the boy garnered as he walked. So the children weren't as misinformed as he assumed. They knew what death looked like and they were smart to distance themselves from Potter and himself. The Slytherins were eyeing Potter with calculative looks, understanding the power the Boy-Who-Lived must have in order to 'tame' a  **Sicarius Tenebrae**. The Dark Snake Lord scoffed inwardly at how easily impressed the Slytherins were these days. That would have to be remedied later when he returned to his normal form.

Dumbledore - the idiot that he was - gave the normal speech about safety and finally allowed the Sorting Hat to sing its bloody song. A song about proper discernment in the upcoming war. About fighting for what you believe in and protecting the right things. The hat was more knowledgeable about life than Albus, it seemed.

The Gryffindor Table wasn't as immature as he thought it would be. In fact, the students were nothing like how his followers painted them to be. Potter and his rather  _large_  following, took up the center of the table and discussed many things. Classes, the war, and even their personal lives. Voldemort realized immediately, that the lions all saw Potter as the leader and looked to him for guidance. Also, something about a D.A. kept being mentioned and the boys asking if Potter would teach them again. Teach them what?

"I got an O on my Defense O.W.L. because of you, Harry!"

Many other comments came which were similar to that one. The boy never gloated or patted himself on the back. He simply smiled at his friends and congratulated them on their hard work.

"Harry, what were your grades like?" the Granger girl asked. The one that Lucius and Draconus seemed to hate more than anything. She was more intelligent than any other student of her year and though she was a muggleborn, Voldemort had to appreciate her zeal and willfulness to better herself.

"I managed all Outstandings except in Defense. I got an Exceeds Expectations and I cried for hours."

She was much more intelligent than the Malfoys led on, apparently.

Potter huffed. "Umbridge pretty much ruined my History of Magic O.W.L. and Astronomy and Divination weren't any better. I went to the Ministry the same day I went to Gringotts to finish Sirius' blood adoption. I took all the exams that I was either interrupted in or just didn't agree with my grade. There wasn't as much pressure when there were only a few students who came to redo their exams. Also, there weren't as many because it costs a  _lot_  of gold in order to try to change your grade. I wasn't expecting that, but it was still worth it in the end.

Low and behold, my Troll in History of Magic went up to an Acceptable. My Poor in Divination went up to an Acceptable. My Exceeds Expectations in Potions went up to an Outstanding. My Acceptable in Astronomy went up to an Exceeds Expectations. My Exceeds Expectations in Care went up to an Outstanding. My Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration went up to an Outstanding. I didn't retake Charms, Defense, or Herbology because I got Outstanding on them."

The boy the grinned, "I set the record for the Defense grade."

"I should think so," Granger huffed. "You've always beaten me in Defense."

"And we  _all_ know how she feels about that," the Weasley boy cut in, smirking.

"Oh stuff it, Ronald!"

So Potter was a lot smarter than Severus let on. Either Severus was a liar, or he was that immature in regards to the boy. Both were entirely possible.

Albus stood once again to welcome a new professor and Voldemort glared at the man. Coward. Why was Slughorn suddenly back at Hogwarts? And how had Voldemort not noticed his presence earlier?

Severus was announced as the new Defense professor. There was a small amount of clapping, but nothing too exciting. Severus looked annoyed and he glared at the entire school. With an attitude like that, it was no wonder that the students did not like him.

But back to Slughorn. That pompous, fame loving, fool was going to be teaching again. Him and his very disturbing nature made a shiver run along his snake like spine.

And the Dark Snake Lord was privy to the inside of the Gryffindor Common Room, which had changed much over the years. The Gryffindor Boys Dorm was loud and a bit annoying as the young wizards decided it was time to play games and socialize, than to sleep. Sleep, which was what the fourposters were created for. Not jumping around like monkeys.

They stayed up well into the night, talking and doing the assignments that hadn't been done yet and the Dark Snake Lord watched on, taking in each and every one of them.

Muggleborns, Halfbloods, and Purebloods all sharing a space for years and having no issues with each other. All of them rather mature and not what he had expected from Gryffindors. Not even Longbottom was what he thought he'd be!

He laid down on the Boy-Who-Lived's fourposter and closed his eyes, thinking only of what he'd learned so far. So much to process. So much time to do so.

* * *

Classes weren't as difficult as one would think, though Ron did complain on a near constant basis. Mione just simply whacked him over the back of the head with a book and called it even.

Weeks passed quickly, even as the Neuts slowly gathered a list each, of the people who wanted to be neutral in the war.

Harry was called into Dumbledore's office for 'lessons'. These lessons consisted of the old man showing Harry every possible memory of Tom Riddle that he possessed.

The first 'lesson', was terrible and too damn long.

Harry learned some very disturbing things. But what annoyed him more than anything, was how Dumbledore tried to convince him that Tom was evil from the very start. Like, the boy had a hard life in a orphanage for Merlin's sake! He wasn't going to be some sweet and innocent angel after all that! And Dumbledore and his bloody 'love' again!

Since Tom was conceived while his father was under the curse of a love potion, he obviously cannot feel love. What a load of tripe!

Harry called Hermione and Ron into the Room of Requirement after the first 'lesson'. With Felix resting on a thought up cushion in the mimicry of the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry began explaining what he was away for. And he did not do so calmly.

"Dumbledore is showing me Tom's life."

" _What_?" his friends asked at once.

"Yes. Every bloody memory he has saved up from himself and other people. They're all stored in this odd cabinet, all marked with dates. All about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Am I the only one to find that to be really creepy?" Ron asked. "He actually hunted people down to get their memories of the man?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was rather annoyed actually. Some of the things Dumbledore thought up about Tom, are staggering and mind blowing. You can't blame me for thinking he's loony now."

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked lightly, though she was frowning.

"Well, I learned of Tom's parents and his time in a muggle orphanage."

Both his friends gasped.

" _Yes_. His mother was named Merope Gaunt. The Gaunts were supposedly the last living line related to Slytherin. Purebloods of course. I could understand the Parseltongue from the memory and I know how wretched her father, Marvolo and her brother, Morfin were. They treated her terribly, for being bad at using her magic. If she wasn't a Parselmouth, she'd be a squib, and they saw fit to abuse her at every turn because of it. Not that they were any better of course."

Hermione looked horrified and Ron was disgusted.

"Merope was their maid and punching bag all in one. But she had another skill. She was unnaturally good with Potions and there was a young lord in the nearby village of Little Hangleton. He was sought after by all the ladies, because he had wealth and good looks. Tom Riddle was the apple of her eye and she longed to marry him. Convinced herself that she was in love with him. So she brewed a love potion and gave it to him."

Hermione gasped in horror.

"It worked and they were married not long after. Eventually, Tom Marvolo Riddle was conceived, while Merope fed Tom love potions on a constant basis, until she began feeling guilty. In hopes that he would stay with her for the baby's sake, she stopped brewing the potions and was heartbroken when he repudiated her and her child and left her homeless and destitute."

"He just  _left_ her?" Ron asked, looking appalled.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly feel no pity for her or him in this story. If she had done that to a wizard, that would be Line Theft and she would have been beheaded in that time period. I think he should have at least divorced her the correct way instead of just leaving them, but that's neither here nor there. I do not pity her for being left. It may sound harsh, but it's the truth. Being a muggle man does not remove his rights as a human being from him."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. Harry continued on with the story.

"Merope ended up in a muggle orphanage on the eve of the New Year in 1926, and she gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, only managing to name him before she died. According to Dumbledore, she died of a 'broken heart'," Harry sneered.

"So he never…" Hermione trailed off, looking sad.

"Never met them. And from what the Matron had told Dumbledore when he went to invite Tom to Hogwarts, his life was horrid. She painted him as this evil child. Darkness born in human form. Dumbledore believed her of course. And Tom.  _Tom_ was like an angel, Mione. He was adorable and looked so sweet.

He excelled in everything and with his obvious good looks, the others resented him. They tormented him. He grew up to be what he was, because of  _them_. No child is  _born_ evil and yet Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole kept trying to make him come across as evil incarnate. Dumbledore is under the impression that since Tom was conceived under a love potion, he cannot feel any love. And that he will never experience it.

Is it so bad, that the only person in this whole story I pity and just want to hold and never let go, is the one who ended up being the most powerful Dark Lord in history? Like, I care nothing for the fact that children ended up missing or dead in creepy ways.  _I_  say that if they tormented him to the point where he lashed out in such a way, they deserved it. It wasn't like an adult did it to them. It was a little boy who only knew anger and hatred and wanted revenge against those who wronged him. I can't blame him like Dumbledore wants me to.

The similarities in our childhoods, are uncanny. It scares me a bit. Except I didn't kill anyone, but that's neither here nor there."

The ginger and the brunette shared a look. Unreadable and that worried Harry quite a bit.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, sitting forward and placing a warm hand on his knee. "Are you sure Dumbledore was against him from the beginning? Are you certain that you weren't reading the situation incorrectly and that you didn't allow your emotions over the correlating events, to control your perception of the memories?"

Harry stared at her for a moment and then blinked. "Mione, Dumbledore  _talked_ like he was speaking with a psychopath that was mere seconds away from losing their last semblance of sanity. Like Tom - an eleven year old boy - was about to torture him to death. And then when Tom told him about all of the magic he noticed that he could perform over the years - all the wandless and wordless magic he'd managed to perfect in his young life - Dumbledore became worried. And when Tom mentioned that he could hear and speak to snakes, Dumbledore blanched.

And Dumbledore did  _not_ inform him of his possible relation to the Slytherin line. Did not tell him that there could possibly be a vault in Gringotts that he could have access to to help pay for his school things. Did not bother to let him get tested to see if he was a muggleborn or not. And when Tom was sorted into Slytherin, Tom was suddenly public enemy number one, even though he was shunned by his own House for being what  _they_ thought was a muggleborn.

I'm not overreacting to this, Mione. I'm truly disappointed in Dumbledore, because you notice how he did nothing for  _me_ when the school turned against  _me_ in second year after finding out that  _I_  was a Parselmouth? How he didn't offer me any aid or encouragement when  _I_  was public enemy number one in their eyes? And he never addressed the school on the matter either. Dumbledore has been severely remiss and he has allowed the past to repeat itself. Luckily for the magical world, I don't feel like taking my revenge on them. It's too much work. Otherwise, like Tom's diary told me all those years ago, I could be just like him."

Hermione's head was currently in her hands and Ron was staring at the carpeted floor.

"Is there a way to get a Penseive in here, mate?"

Before the sentence had even finished, a silvery bowl appeared on a table between them. Harry's eyebrows shot upward and Ron grinned.

"I guess I'll extract the memory then," Harry murmured, placing his wand to his brow and concentrating on all he'd seen in order. Once the silvery string disappeared in the floating bowl, his friend shared a look, before dipping their heads inside.

He waited patiently, taking his chance to pet Felix while he tried to calm himself.

§ _ **You are agitated,**_ § the serpent hissed after a while.

§ _ **Yes. I'm just so angry right now.**_ §

§ _ **The drama of wizards,**_ § the snake replied.

Harry just shrugged and waited for Hermione and Ron to finish the memory.

"That was horrible," the witch hissed as she sat back. "I'm conflicted."

Ron wasn't better off. "I still think it's creepy that he went around collecting information on someone. Did he do it while he was young or at least wait until he was older, because that is weird."

"Haven't a clue." Harry shrugged.

"Why is he showing you Tom's life?" Hermione asked.

"If I know more about Tom, I'll be able to think of an idea to defeat him or some shite like that. He thinks it may have to do with the diary too."

The Gryffindors all shared a look. There was no denying how unnerving it was that Dumbledore collected memories about a child. Sure, said child eventually grew up, but it was weird.

"So, are you just going to keep playing his game until it's time to act, or…" Ron posed quietly, looking confused.

"I have to. He's under the impression that I'm his main weapon. I'm his 'knight' in essence. I'm the one that has to be prepared for what's coming ahead. He's finally willing to teach me something of worth and ends up showing me a sad little boy that didn't deserve the hand he'd been dealt. Until we can fully ascertain our future movement, I'll play his game. _For now_."

* * *

How dare he! How dare that decrepit bag of old bones expose his life to anyone!

Voldemort was raging inside his mind. Albus was going too damn far and he would need to be ended soon because Voldemort refused to have his life put on display for the world to see. The fact that the wizard had  _dared_ to hunt down information on him. He was seething!

He hissed in agitation.

And Potter knew!

The boy pulled his friends into the  _Come and Go Room_  and told everything that he'd learned! The boy even felt  _pity_ for him!  _Him_! The Dark Lord!

He looked angered. Righteous emotion displayed for the man who murdered his parents all those years ago. He even compared their childhoods. Could they even be so similar?

And Potter had his hands on the diary. His first Horcrux. What had happened to it? Did Dumbledore get his old, gnarled fingers on it? Did he taint the Dark Lord's possession or did Potter not hand it over to the wizard?

He didn't know and it would possibly be a while before he ever found out. Though he couldn't help but hope that it happened sooner rather than later.

The children left the magical room and returned to their dormitory.

Voldemort watched as Potter got ready for bed. He was just a child like all the others in the room. He was the prophecy child that was manipulated throughout his life by Dumbledore, while watching his back for a rampant Dark Lord and on top of all of it, he was trying to find some way to end a war without unnecessary death.

The Dark Snake Lord returned his musings to his own predicament. How the bloody hell was he going to get out of Hogwarts and back to his followers? He had many  _Crucios_ to dole out and nothing would stop his curses from landing true. And he also had to find a way to get back into his original form. He had no recollection of how he ended up in such a position, but he would solve the issue swiftly. Hopefully.

* * *

"This is supposed to reveal what our Animagus forms would be?" Harry asked Hermione as they stood in line.

McGonagall was determined to show everyone that the work to become Animagi would be worth it. At last, if they had an interesting form to take.

Hermione nodded. "I'm so excited! Did you know that whatever shape your Patronus takes is not directly conducive to the form you would have as an Animagus?"

"Now I do."

She smacked his arm and continued her bouncing. Ron was still half asleep, so he most likely wouldn't be coherent until he actually saw his animal.

"Mr. Potter, stand here please?"

He nodded and stood in the preferred place while the old witch placed the very long and annoying spell over his form. He shivered as a cool feeling ran down his spine. Like freezing water down the back. The sensation was then replaced by warmth, before he realized his form was changing. Getting smaller and smaller.

He looked up to the woman, who had gasped in horror and had backed up. Everyone else did as well and he looked around, realizing that he did not have any arms or legs.

§ _ **You are like me.**_ §

He looked to the voice to see Felix slithering in his direction, The larger snake circled his smaller form, making him realize that he was a snake. His Animagus form was a snake. A  **Sicarius Tenebrae**  of all things. Interesting.

§ _ **Apparently I am,**_ § he admitted with a low hiss, tongue slipping out to scent the air. It felt odd, not having at limbs.

§ _ **You are but a little serpent,**_ § Felix added, curling his much larger form around Harry's own form. Harry was gathered into a small bundle of sorts by the older snake, who proceeded to hiss lowly and incoherently. Not actually words, just noises. § _ **Hatchling, you are.**_ §

§ _ **What are you doing?**_ § the teen asked the real serpent.

§ _ **Caring for the hatchling.**_ §

McGonagall interrupted their discussion by chanting the reversal spell immediately. Harry's former grew as the cold feeling returned to his body. Felix, who had been wrapped around his snake form, was still attached to him, by way of his neck. Much like a necklace.

Ron and Hermione pulled him away from the center of the chalk drawn circle, getting him out of the view of the others. Seriously, both standing together were tall enough to shield him from the rest of the room. He was too bloody short!

"You looked just like the snake on your arm!" Ron whispered, gesturing to the mark. The black snake with green eyes.

"I couldn't find anything about that in the library," Hermione stated, looking put out.

Harry shrugged. "Who cares? I'm more interested in becoming an Animagus now."

* * *

Luna looked around carefully as she tried to pinpoint where he would appear. The one who would unite the Basilisk and the Lion.

She was standing outside Hogwarts, near the Whomping Willow, but not too close.

The Basilisk was close and the Lion did not know. He also did not know that the Basilisk was slowly beginning to see the light. The arrival of the Hatchling would see them brought together. If forced to confront one another over a desired goal to protect something important, both would be more inclined to listen to one another.

The Hatchling would lead to the Basilisk finding the answers he desired. The Lion would then have the family he always wanted.

Her stormy eyes searched the heavens for the answer. For the time.

Mars was looking upon their future favorably it seemed. That was good.

There was a tingle of heavy magic in the air and Luna smiled as the space in front of her, rippled like water. It glowed white for a moment, before a small figure was deposited on the ground.

The figure was a child. Small, not likely even five years of age. Bright green eyes that were very familiar and a head of black curls. He stood still, staring up at her in shock as she took in a careful perusal of him. He clutched a small stuffed snake in his arms. His little dress robes were black and green and slightly dirty around the knee area.

Overall, he was cute with his little cherub face.

"Aunt Lulu," a musical little voice called out to her, before her arms were invaded by a smiling child. "I missed you, Lulu!"

Taking in the information, the young Seer nodded to herself. She was very close to the Hatchling it appeared. That was pleasing to note.

"Where are Papa and Daddy?" the little boy asked, looking around. "We're at Hogwarts!" he gasped, eyes alight with wonder and slight mischief.

Perhaps he was older than she assumed.

"Want to go see Daddy and Papa?" she asked, standing up completely and keeping a tight grip on him so that he wouldn't fall.

"Mhm!"

Yes, the Basilisk and the Lion would be together soon.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya!**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I follow back!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is badass.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.
> 
> Check out my newest HP/LV fics. 'Moments in Time' and 'It Was a Joke: The Foretold Note'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldemort find out.  
> Luna is kick ass.  
> Dobby rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED! Talk of the Olympians. This is fiction.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Luna shifted the Hatchling in her arms as she cast a wandless glamour over herself. She then placed a glamour on the Hatchling, making him appeared to be a stuffed animal instead of a little boy. She couldn't raise suspicion, since she needed to get him to The Basilisk and the Lion immediately.

A Notice-Me-Not Charm also ensured that they didn't receive any attention. You could never be too careful when the future was hanging in the balance and your actions could greatly influence it. Especially when said future was sitting calmly in your arms.

Her stormy eyes looked ahead in a way that only a Seer could manage. The Lion was currently on the fourth floor staircase, making his way up to his Common Room.

She rushed up the moving staircases, holding on to one railing as she went. It wouldn't do well to fall to her death and simultaneously cause the death of the future.

She caught up rather quickly and latched her free hand onto the Lion's shoulder. Her glamours dropped immediately and he turned to her.

"Hey, Luna."

Luna pulled him up the remaining stairs and into the seventh floor corridor.

"Let's go to your dorm, Harry. It's very important."

He didn't question her word and just nodded, bringing her into the Gryffindor Common Room. She ignored the password, not really caring since she knew it would change at the end of the month.

"What is it?" he asked when they were alone in the dorm room.

Luna revealed the Hatchling and passed the child to the Lion.

"The Hatchling has come into your care. You must protect him until it is time for him to return home."

The Hatchling wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and happily said, "Daddy!"

The Lion blanched and looked to her for guidance.

"You spilled blood earlier, did you not?" she enquired lightly.

"Yes? But what does that have to do with a little boy calling me his father?"

Luna smiled. "The blood spilled on you mark. Only powerful wizards and witches gain one. The Mark of Familial Bond is used to recall any descendent of you, to your side, with just a little bit of blood on the marking. No matter where they are, they will come to you."

"It was a simple paper cut and a drop landed on my arm and now…"

"And now your offspring has traveled to your side. He shall unite you and your other half."

Harry stared down at the child.

"He  _is_  mine?"

"Yes."

Harry looked down to the child and smiled lightly, "What is your name, little one?"

The boy smiled, Avada eyes glittered excitedly, "I'm Varius."

"And how old are you, Varius?"

The little boy held up one hand, showing that all five fingers were up.

Neither noticed Luna slipping from the room. Instead, Harry was too busy asking Varius all sorts of questions.

"Dobby!"

The House Elf popped into existence before him and gave an excited bow. "Harry Potter called Dobby! What can Dobby bes doing for the great Harry Potter?"

Harry placed Varius on his fourposter and cleared his throat, finally noticing that Luna had skipped off to do only Merlin knows what.

"Dobby, I seem to have come into the possession of my future child and I'm not sure what to do to care for him."

Varius jumped off the bed and wrapped small arms around the Elf. "Dobby! I missed you!"

"You know Dobby, Varius?"

The little boy nodded. "Dobby is best House Elf. Dobby plays, others stuffy and boring," he pouted, nose wrinkling.

Harry was stumped, "Dobby is our House Elf?"

" _Head_  Elf," the child corrected.

Said Elf was suddenly smiling brightly, ears flapping repeatedly. "Dobby would bes liking to serve the great Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry was caught off guard when a golden light surrounded Dobby's form.

"What just happened?"

"Dobby is now the great Harry Potter's Elf, of course!"

The Elf placed a hand on Varius' forehead and tsked, "You bes cold. Dobby will get soups from kitchens."

"Yay!"

The Elf popped away and returned a few seconds later.

"The other Elves bes happy to hear that little feet bes roaming the castle once more."

Harry couldn't help but ask, "They roamed the castle before?"

"Oh, yes! The Founders' families bes residing in Hogwarts long before theys bes separated to leave it just as a school."

Well, the more you know.

Varius was sat on the bed, with several pillows surrounding him. Dobby had the bowl of soup levitating in front of him and a serviette tied around his neck to keep his clothing free from spills. The boy eagerly ate his fill, leaving Harry to ponder the recent events.

Luna handed him a child that was supposedly his. That he accidentally summoned from the future? Said boy who was giggling as Dobby talked with him animatedly.

He was small, with a full head of black curls, messy and uneven. His eyes were just like Harry's own. He looked so innocent, it made Harry feel protective. He also felt the need to squeal about how cute he was, but refrained just barely.

Varius. He hadn't gotten a last name. The boy probably assumed that he already knew it. But who could the future mother of his child be?

Not Ginny. He was not interested in her in the least. Nor Hermione, who was with Ron finally. Not Luna, who didn't show interest in anyone at present. So who could it be?

He was just shocked that he had sex with a woman. He wasn't interested in females in that way. Quite frankly, he had very kinky interests, despite never acting on them before. But none of them required a woman. Instead, they demanded another man to play along.

This was confusing.

But he would have to continue the Potter and the Black lines, so that would make a lot more sense. He was pretty certain wizards couldn't bear children. At least, he thought so. No one had ever brought it up to him before. Probably because people assumed him to be straight and already knowledgeable about wizarding stuff. A lot of people thought that he'd get with a red head.

He shivered.

Not to offend any gingers, but red hair would make him think of his mother and he would never date anyone with red hair.

He looked up to see Dobby popping dozens of stuffed animals into the room.

"They bes coming from the Come and Go Room."

He nodded and couldn't help but smile as the child giggled and hugged his own stuffed snake tightly as Dobby levitated the others around him.

§ _ **What is going on?**_ §

Harry's attention was drawn to the side, where the door of the dorm was. Felix was slithering across the floor, making his way to the bed.

§ ** _There is a child in here, please don't attack him._** §

Felix's head bobbed, § ** _Where did the hatchling come from?_** §

§ _ **Luna claims that he's mine.**_ §

Varius crawled forward to look over the edge of the bed and his Unforgivable colored eyes brightened immediately. § _ **Papa!**_ § he yelled!

Both Harry and Felix gaped at the boy, who tumbled off the bed and ran over to wrap tiny arms around the most deadly animal in the world.

Harry stepped up and tapped Varius on the shoulder. "Felix is just a snake, he can't be your Papa. I thought  _I_  was your Papa?"

Varius shook his head, "No,  _you_  are Daddy. And Papa is Papa."

"Do you mean that you have two fathers? What about your mother?" Harry asked. "Is she not around?"

Varius fixed him with a sad look. A pitying one. He did not like the fact that a child was giving him such a look.

"Daddy, I came from  _you_!  _You_  are Mummy, but you don't like being called Mummy, because Mummies are girls and Daddy is a boy."

Harry's jaw dropped. "So wizards can actually bear children?" he huffed, with a shake of his head.

Felix looked to him, § ** _Of course they can._** §

§ ** _Oh, yeah. How dare I not know that._** §

Felix returned his attention to the boy, § ** _Perhaps your Papa changes into a snake as well?_** §

Varius shook his head. § ** _No, you are Papa. Only Papa has red eyes._** §

" _ **Varius, what is your full name?**_ " Harry finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Varius Marvolo Slytherin."

Harry's heart stopped. Or maybe it doubled pace. Possibly even tripled. There was just no way.

"Who is your Papa?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin."

Harry sank to his knees. Luna said that this was his son. His son from the future apparently. And that would mean that he got with  _Tom_  at some point in the future. How did  _that_  happen?

Harry looked over to Felix, who was strangely still. Even with a child climbing all over him, he wasn't moving. Red eyes staring into space.  _Red eyes_.

"Tom?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The snake turned to him and hissed, § ** _Yes._** §

§ ** _What the bloody hell are you doing here?!_** §

§ _ **I don't know! I was having a normal day, torturing my followers and the next thing I know, I'm a snake and being attacked by multiple unknown witches and wizards. And then I was brought into Knockturn Alley and you bought me a week later. I can't change back and I can't access my magic and I am… helpless… for now.**_ §

Harry stared at his snake. His snake who was apparently his 'greatest enemy'. Who cost him a lot of money. Who he carried everywhere. Whom he brought with him to the meeting! Whom claimed that he couldn't use magic.

§ ** _You heard everything at our meeting?_** §

§ _ **Yes.**_ §

§ _ **And… what are your thoughts?**_ §

Felix - Voldemort - looked down. § ** _I was shocked. Many other emotions as well. Your representation of the sides of the war were rather well put together. I couldn't help but appreciate your views and your goals. I personally agreed with most of them. I've noticed that you are much more intelligent than I was led to believe. Your friends are different than what I've been informed. And unfortunately, I'm confused._** §

* * *

Voldemort stared at the child as Potter got over his shock. This was  _their_  child? He married Potter of all people?

Though the fact that they were married, led him to believe that they must have come to some sort of agreement if they were amicably amenable in the thought of being together. Both enemies suddenly turned spouses would take something big.

The boy was Neutral. He was planning to create a side to protect from the upcoming conflict. So that would mean that he wasn't going to fight in any battle. Which meant it was just Voldemort and Dumbledore in the end. The Ministry would obviously do nothing of import, so he just had the old coot to worry about when it all came together.

Yes. If Potter swore not to try to kill him and he were to possibly swear the same vow, then the prophecy would be null and void and he'd be able to take control of Britain easily. That could work. It would mean much less death involved. He didn't want to spill any more magical blood, he wanted to preserve it, but not many people knew that.

The Dark Snake Lord turned to face the teen, § ** _You do not wish to fight me to the death?_** §

Potter's sneer was Severus worthy, § ** _That's why I'm creating my own side. Otherwise it wouldn't be worth it._** §

§ ** _Then we must act. The prophecy will stand in the way unless we ignore it, or nullify it._** §

The child's head snapped up at that, § ** _How?_** §

Voldemort was smiling, though it was not noticeable since he was stuck as a snake. Still, his glee could be gathered from his sparkling, crimson eyes.

§ ** _We vow never to kill each other._** §

* * *

Harry frowned.

§ ** _I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not a gullible as some assume. I was supposed to be in Slytherin after all._** §

He ignored the internal pleasure he felt at the shock he could see, Tom's serpentine jaw had dropped.

§ _ **Yes. So, I will not just agree to something like this unless we set some parameters first. My side has an entire list of things we believe in. Things that people who feel for that particular subject, can join. Some things are very important and from what I've seen you do since you've been back, nearly everything I'm aiming for, goes against your plans. You've gone mad, according to people who lived through the last war. I even searched out answers myself and there was a significant change in your actions and I think I know why.**_ §

Tom stared at him for a moment.

§ _ **What do you mean?**_ §

Harry sighed. § _ **Dumbledore has been showing me your life as you've probably gathered. He explained why Slughorn was brought back. I'm to get on his good side, to get information out of him. Something that he apparently told you years ago, could make or break the war. Dumbledore is certain that whatever he believes it is, is what 'drove you from the light'. Something about your incessant need to be immortal.**_ §

Tom hissed suddenly, § ** _He knows!_** §

§ _ **So I guess he was right, whatever he was thinking.**_ § Harry nodded to himself. § ** _Well, if it's anything like the diary was, then I'd assume that doing it more than once isn't good for your health._** §

§ ** _What happened to the diary?_** §

§ ** _I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang,_** § Harry easily admitted, free of guilt.

Tom's head moved side to side violently. § ** _How did you even get a hold of it? Lucius was supposed to have it!_** §

§ _ **He planted it on the Weasleys' youngest child back in my second year. Tom took over her mind and body and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets. Students were petrified too damn often and eventually, Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber and I went down to get her. I killed the Basilisk and stabbed the diary with a fang. And so ended my venture through second year.**_ §

§ _ **Fuck!**_ §

Harry's eyebrows shot upward. The Dark Lord Voldemort just cursed. Would wonders never cease?

Varius leaned up from where he was straddling the Dark Snake Lord and gasped, § ** _Daddy, Papa said a bad word!_** §

§ _ **What does Daddy do when Papa says a bad word?**_ § Harry asked, interested in the answer.

§ ** _Papa sleeps on sofa!_** §

The teen snorted at the aghast look on the snake's face. § _ **I guess we know who the head of the house is.**_ §

§ _ **Daddy!**_ § Varius said excitedly. § ** _But Papa is head of citadel._** §

§ _ **Citadel?**_ § the snake and wizard hissed in unison.

Harry shook his head and asked, § ** _Where in the world did Tom find a citadel?_** §

Varius shook his head and pouted, § **Daddy _found citadel in Aegean sea!_** §

§ ** _Where's that?_** § the teen asked in confusion.

Tom hissed, § _ **It's a sizable body of water between Greece and Anatolia.**_ §

§ _ **What?**_ §

§ _ **I believe it is sometimes referred to as Asia Minor.**_ §

Harry sent the Dark Snake Lord a look. § ** _You mean the Republic of Turkey, which was named such_ before you were even born _?_** §

§ _ **Where did you learn that?**_ §

§ _ **Primary school, muggle world history. There was a war or something and it was in the early twenties when it was renamed from Asia Minor.**_ §

§ ** _Perhaps for the muggles. But it is still referred to as Anatolia or Asia Minor by the magical community._** §

§ _ **Pardon me for not knowing, but Binns doesn't teach anything but Goblin wars and rebellions. And no one cares enough to really study anything, so History of Magic grades are always down. And then there are the choice few like Hermione who do nothing by half.**_ §

§ ** _Binns was pathetic in my day as well. Something that will have to be rectified soon._** §

Harry turned to look at Varius and asked, § ** _You live in a citadel in the middle of the sea? How does it stay afloat, or is it on an island?_** §

Varius giggled, § ** _Silly, Daddy. We live_ under _the sea!_** §

Harry looked at Tom expectantly, § ** _Is it possible for humans to actually live under the sea? Are their cities under the sea?_** §

§ ** _There has only been one civilization of air breathers to live underwater._** §

§ ** _Who?_** §

Tom fixed him with his crimson gaze and said almost reverently, § _ **The Atlanteans.**_ §

Harry gaped for a while. Atlantis was real? As in, tangible and not something that someone came up with to entertain muggles?

Tom was talking again, § _ **There are no more people of Atlantean heritage. Atlantis was said to have sunk several millennia ago. Long before the Founders of Hogwarts. Long before the segregation of muggles and magicals. All knowledge of the ancient city's whereabouts has been lost to time and no one even knows where it is. The magic that the ancients possessed was said to be astounding. Nearly godly. Since they were directly chosen by Poseidon to represent his earthly power, they had abilities that wizards could only dream of.**_ §

§ _ **So I take it that they are a big deal to the magical community?**_ § Harry asked in interest.

Tom nodded.

Harry looked to Varius and asked if they lived in Atlantis.

The boy smiled. § _ **Daddy found it. Aunt Mione says Daddy made water part and barrier let him in. Daddy then fix barrier to let everyone in.**_ §

Tom's head snapped to him instantly, § ** _You will be the one to find the lost city of Atlantis!_** §

§ _ **What am I going to do with a city?**_ §

Varius pouted, § ** _No city._ Citadel _. We live in_ citadel _._** §

* * *

Voldemort stared at the child who insisted with his tiny pout, that he lived in a citadel with his parents. This child, Varius Marvolo Slytherin, was his offspring.

The boy was adorable. There were no words that could describe him any better. He was the Dark Lord and he found something adorable.

Potter looked to him in silence.

§ _ **Potter, perhaps if I were to agree to your terms, you would be comfortable in making the vow with me?**_ § he offered. The boy's Avada eyes, amazing in their own inner light, sparkled with interest.

§ ** _You would agree to leaving the muggles and muggleborns alone? You wouldn't turn the magical society into a training ground for Death Eaters? You won't pass outlandish laws that remove freedom from magical creatures? You won't continue to spout blood purist bigotry? You won't attack anyone who is neutral? You won't harm those who willingly give in from the light or dark side? You would give them a chance to submit and if they do, you would allow them peace? You would swear not to kill me or in no way order or hint to anyone to do it for you?_** §

The boy stared at him evenly. Expectantly. He looked so much older in that instant. And it didn't escape his notice that the boy put his own life all the way at the end of the list. Truly he wasn't worried for his own welfare.

The Dark Snake Lord nodded suddenly. § _ **I will admit to having lost myself. I used a method to gain immortality. I used it many times, my soul is so split, I may have lost myself along the way.**_

_**A few years ago, I had been in a terrible mood. I was trying to find another body to possess, when I was suddenly filled with power. Not enough to fully sustain myself without a body, but enough magic to keep a new body alive without need for unicorn blood. If what you said of my diary is correct, then when you destroyed it, the soul piece inside, returned to me. The feeling was one I never forgot.** _

_**A few months ago, I was filled with the same feeling. I had been teaching Lucius an important lesson, when I was filled again. It had been a shock for me. And when I awoke, I was a snake and I couldn't access my magic. I have a strong feeling that whenever an object that carried a piece of my soul is destroyed, the piece will return to my main form. My diary was half a soul. Then would be ring with a quarter, and all the way down the line of objects I used.**_ §

§ ** _Dumbledore wears a ring on his one hand. His hand is all black and emaciated now._** §

Voldemort hissed in annoyance, § ** _Can you get that ring back for me? Besides the Slytherin Locket, it is all I have left of my mother._** §

Voldemort knew Potter's stance on what his mother had done. Truly, he had never seen her actions in such a terrible way. But never knew the whole truth. He thought that Tom Riddle was simply lying to save face to his parents and his village. After what the boy had told his friends from his 'lesson' with the old coot, he was a bit disappointed, but he refused to really think on it. He'd always had a mental image of what he thought his mother was like and he didn't want to face the music. Didn't want to ruined the image he created in her place.

§ ** _So you actually feel more than hate and anger?_** §

Voldemort gave a pointed look in the direction of the child and said, § ** _Apparently I do, otherwise he would never be born._** §

§ _ **Sex isn't something bring people that much closer you know. A lot of people have casual sex these days.**_ §

Voldemort scoffed, § ** _Having my child is an honor and I would never grace it to someone I would just lay with once and abandon. I'd have to have some level of tolerance and actually like them. Since our future selves live together and are well acquainted enough for me to allow you to force me to sleep on a couch when I misbehave, I'd say we're rather closer._** §

The boy flushed instantly. "Don't think that just because you and I somehow have a child in the future, that I'm going to allow you to bugger me whenever you want. It isn't going to happen. If we by some miraculous working of God or the gods, or whatever is up there, actually get together, you will woo me properly. And you will agree to my demands in regards to the vow. If you truly have no issue with anything I had asked, then making the vow won't kill you."

Voldemort sighed. He didn't 'woo' people. He never had to 'woo' anyone. People came to him freely either for his power which was addicting to some, or for a chance to lay with him. Or even just to be in his presence. And Potter just wanted to be 'wooed'.

§ ** _Fine. I will 'woo' you as you demand. However I should forewarn you. I am ruthless. When there is something I want, I will do anything I can to obtain it. If I wish for your hand, then I will be as Slytherin as I am to get your acceptance. I play to win, Potter, remember that._** §

The boy huffed and reached down to pull the child from his scales.

§ _ **Somebody needs a nap,**_ § Potter told the child, who nodded. Voldemort was certain that most children would be whining, but this one. Not their child.

 _Their child_. Dear Merlin. A creation made of the best and worst of both of them. Voldemort hoped the boy wasn't a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were too foolish and none too caring for their own safety.

"Are you both getting along now?"

Voldemort hissed and turned suddenly, to see the fluttery looking blonde. Lovegood, his mind supplied.

Potter stared at her, "You knew about us?"

The blonde seated herself on one of the beds and nodded, "The Hatchling will bring union to the Lion and the Basilisk. You are meant to be together in body, soul, mind, and heart. As the Lion is already holder of the Basilisk's soul and the Basilisk holds the Lion's blood, eventually, you will hold each other fully.

The Bumblebee plans to strike quickly. His plans will not be halted. Now that he is most certain of the Basilisk's weakness, he is willing to sacrifice  **all**  in order to be victorious. If he gets his way, the Lion shall perish and all will be lost."

Potter drew back in shock, "Why would Dumbledore want  _me_  dead?"

Lovegood's eyes became eerily dark. Voldemort slithered a little closer, curious to hear about Dumbledores plans.

"The Bumblebee knows. The Basilisk accidentally gave the Lion a piece of his soul many years ago, gifting him with the speech of the serpents. The Bumblebee believes that the Lion must be destroyed along with the other soul pieces in order for the Basilisk to be truly defeated. His foolishness - should he win - will bring ruin upon the worlds."

Voldemort understood the meaning finally and hissed in anger. He'd made Potter a Horcrux! That was why the boy could speak the serpent's tongue! And Dumbledore planned to kill the boy at the right moment, thinking that it would defeat the greatest Dark Lord to ever exist.

The old fool.

"He plans to kill me off when most convenient?" Potter asked, looking slightly ill. The Seer nodded forlornly.

"We're going to have to move our plans up then. We need to collect those of neutral choice and find a place to house them. Far from Dumbledore's influence. And Tom, you need to make that vow first. I will then vow after you."

Lovegood stood, "You have already learned of where we shall dwell. The hallowed halls of the ancient citadel shall be our new home. I shall see to your vows, in full views of the High Ones."

The Seer pulled out her wand, "Please wrap your tail around the Lion's arm, Master Basilisk."

Voldemort knew that he was being addressed and sighed. He lifted his tail and mimicked the action of clasping Potter's arm. Potter's warm hand closed around his scaled body and the two shared a look, even as the Seer began to chant.

"Do you, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir Gaunt-Peverell-Slytherin, hereby do vow to leave the muggles and muggleborns out of your battles? To never turn the magical society into a training ground for Death Eaters? To refrain from passing laws that would remove the freedoms of all magical creatures? To cease propagating blood purist bigotry? To fully grant pardon to anyone who are neutral? To give mercy to those who willingly give in from the light or dark sides? Will you allow them a chance to submit and if they do, you would grant them peace? Will you promise to return the magical world to its former glory? Will you vow to not kill one Harry James Potter, Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor, nor suggest such a thing to anyone, even in jest? Do you so vow these things upon your life and magic?"

Voldemort stared at Potter, who looked solemn for some reason. The boy seemed doubtful of him. He scoffed inwardly.

§ _ **I swear it,**_ § he hissed.

A fiery, red light rose from his tail and wrapped around Potter's wrist. The teen gaped at him, and he felt smug.

The Seer turned to Potter. "Do you, Harry James Potter, Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor, hereby vow to not join in the war between the light and the dark side? To allow the Basilisk to win on his own merits so long as he follows his vows? To provide protection for those in need of it? To protect the Hatchling until he must return home? To raise a new era of children within the sacred halls of Atlantis? To accept the Basilisk's suit? To not kill him nor suggest such a things to anyone, even in jest? Do you so vow all these things upon your life and your magic?"

Potter regarded his Seer for a few seconds, before nodding, "I swear it." A green flame in the form of a whip, arose from his arm and wrapped tightly around Voldemort's black tail.

The Seer nodded and stepped back, "These vows have been acknowledge by the High Ones. Mars shines luminously. Be forewarned, to break even a part of the vows, will kill you."

The two nodded and she smiled suddenly, happy once again. "Good. The plans for the Yule holidays have been altered. Jupiter will be in its prime on the Winter Solstice. Atlantis must be entered that very night. Listen to the Hatchling, for he shall guide you."

Potter spoke up before she could leave quickly.

"Do you know when Tom will get his body back?"

Yes, Voldemort was quite interested in that answer as well. Both looked to the blonde expectantly.

"The Basilisk shall return to himself when his heart is once more in the right place."

The young Seer swept from the room without a backwards glance.

Voldemort looked to Potter, whose lips were pursed. He then looked over to the sleeping child.

"How are we going to deal with sleeping arrangements?"

§ ** _You slept next to me for a month._** §

§ _ **Yeah, but you weren't a Dark Lord then. To me you were just a snake.**_ §

§ _ **Surely you wouldn't leave our future offspring to a bed all on his own?**_ §

Potter glared at him. § _ **Fine. Try not to choke us in our sleep.**_ §

§ ** _It's not like I choked you during the past month, though I knew who you were. You're very warm though and snakes get cold quickly._** §

§ _ **Uh-huh.**_ §

§ ** _Besides,_** § said Voldemort. § ** _The vow wouldn't allow me to even if I wanted to._** §

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**So, Atlantis means 'island of Atlas'. Just because it sounds like Atlantic, does not mean I have to put my version of Atlantis in the ocean. I wanted Atlantis close to Greece for a good reason. So it is submerged within the Aegean Sea. Since in my story, it was the chosen island of Poseidon, he'd want it close to Olympus of course. His domain in essence.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my newest fic, 'Moments in Time'. TMR/HP/LV fic.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Atlantis means 'island of Atlas'. Just because it sounds like Atlantic, does not mean I have to put my version of Atlantis in the ocean. I wanted Atlantis close to Greece for a good reason. So it is submerged within the Aegean Sea. Since in my story, it was the chosen island of Poseidon, he'd want it close to Olympus of course. His domain in essence.

**Author's Note:**

> Non compos mentis- Latin. Not sane.
> 
> Sicarius Tenebrae- Latin. Assassin of Darkness.
> 
> Toujours Pur- Latin. Always Pure. Really is the Black Family Motto.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Harry/Voldemort/Tom fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
